Bree Cullen Could Have Been
by YaniiSkater
Summary: Bree comes to live with the Cullens after they kill Victoria, but Riley escapes. Intimate story with Bree and Riley, Love or Hate? Hardships and friends come together. All is revealed in the end... REVIEW please x
1. Meet Bree

_Hey Guys x This is my first fanifc – go easy on me ;P Rate and Review please, if there's anything I can improve on, Let me know x_

_*Stephanie Meyer Owns All Things Twilight*_

_*POVs change a lot during the first chapter, but when the Cullens get home with Bree, it's mainly Jasper's POV. But it might change *_

_***NOTE***__**I changed Eclipse's storyline, so it would fit into my story. Jacob doesn't get crushed by the newborn, everybody gets out alive. ALSO, the actions and speech has been changed – thank you! Enjoy x**_

_**Chapter 1 – Meet Bree**_

_Edward and Bella's Campsite - Seth's POV_

**My eyes were fixed on Riley, anticipating his every move. I knew Edward was doing exactly the same with Victoria no more than 15 meters away from me, but I couldn't even steal a single glance toward his direction. That would leave Riley an opportunity to strike. I could tell he was still shocked that I existed – that werewolves existed – but I knew his eyes were set on the prize no matter what; Victory. Just thinking about the great loss he would suffer after we would win was too much to bear. I ran full speed straight at him, growling menacingly while proceeding. Surprised by my actions, he was a moment too late to dodge my attack, and I smacked into him straight on, dazing him for a split second. Sensing this, Victoria started to move backwards – her companion was losing, which meant her only way to get back at Bella would have to wait. I stole a glance at Edward; I couldn't even keep up with his movements. By the time I turned my muzzle fully to his direction, Victoria's head was already clean off her shoulders, Riley staring in shock as his 'so called love' falls to the ground, defeated.**

"**Victoria!" He screams, "No! You can't leave me…" He turns his head towards me and Edward, and, seeing we were planning to turn against him, runs in the opposite direction. I growl viciously and am about to run straight after him, when I feel a cool hand on my shoulder.**

"**Let the coward run," Edward started, "After we burn Victoria, and check everybody is safe, then we will track him."**

**I dip my nose low to the ground, **_**sure thing man**_**, I think. Then we start to pick up the pieces of the redheaded vampire, throwing it into a pile in the middle of the area, planning to set it alight soon. All of this is done in silence as a petrified Isabella looks**

**upon us with guarded eyes.**

_The Clearing, Battle – Carlisle's POV_

**Looking around, all I see is fighting, destruction and bloodshed. This was not my type of atmosphere. No matter how bad a certain person may be, I believe nobody deserves a brutal death like this. Except that this situation was different. **

"**Carlisle!" Alice screamed, "Look out – To your left!" Esme was already at my side as I unwillingly started to attack one of the last standing newborns in the field. To my surprise, the dark haired girl raised her hands and briskly moved backwards.**

"**Please!" She pleaded, "I surrender! Please, don't hurt me, I was forced to do this! I swear, I - " **

"**Don't worry," I calmed her, "As long as you completely surrender, and don't pose a threat, we will not kill you." I scanned her thoroughly. She had dark brown hair, scorching red eyes and a slim figure – hardly months old, probably.**

"**Carlisle, are you sure this is a good idea?" Esme asked me. There was a glint of doubt in her eyes.**

"**I'm positive. We'll just have to explain to the others quickly." I looked around as everybody was finished their fights off. They all looked toward us, and momentarily it was confusion that clouded their faces; then it was pure hatred.**

"**What is she still doing alive?!" Emmett boomed. The newborn flinched, and squeezed her eyes shut.**

"**Yeah, you better be afraid little girl, because I'm about to tear you to pieces!" Emmett screeched.**

"**Emmett!" Esme screamed, "Please, just hear us out!" Emmett calmed down by just a fraction, inclining his head toward me, demanding an explanation.**

"**She has surrendered," I began, "I told her she can be our responsibility if she promises not to harm anybody." By this time all of the wolves and the rest of the family had come to listen to the situation. **

"**This isn't a good idea," Jasper said, "We don't even know anything about her."**

"**My name is Bree," the newborn began, "and I surrender. I am asking you with everything that I have, to take me under your wing. Please. I have nothing."**

**Everybody went silent after Bree's announcement, even Emmett. That was when Alice suddenly became tense and her eyes clouded over. **

"**The Volturi's coming!" she shouted, "Get the wolves out of here!" We all stared in shock as another newborn – one that we had missed – came crashing down onto Leah. For one scary second, I thought Leah was going to die.**

"**LEAH!" I screamed, petrified for her safety. Then Jacob came running, and tore the newborns head off. And that was the end to yet another life. Leah stared at Jacob with thankful eyes, and Edward and Bella came through the opening, as calm as ever.**

"**I have told Bella about the Volturi, and we are ready." Edward said, on his way towards us.**

"**Will they be a threat to us?" Bella asked, "To…me?" Alice turned towards her.**

"**As long as you stay quiet, and fill us in on the story -" she winked, "Everything will be fine." Bella walked towards me while Edward and Alice exchanged stories with each other and the rest of the group. I explained to Bella about Bree, and how she will be living with us. **

"**But she seems so…..out of control," Bella commented, glancing at Bree. Bree was staring at Bella with bloodthirsty eyes, while her fingers clutched at the ground helplessly. I had already explained to Bree about our eating habits and lifestyles. She was struggling, but I was sure that after some time, she would adapt.**

_Edwards POV_

**We all stood in a line formation, facing the spot in the trees where the Volturi would be advancing soon. I gently squeezed Bella's hand.**

"**Everything will be fine," I reassured her. "Trust me." I heard her take a deep breath full of air, and look straight onto the place where all the rest of us were looking. After a few minutes, gracefully approaching, were vampires – the Volturi – In pitch black cloaks. When they reached us, they all pulled their hoods down, revealing the faces of Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. Jane looked impressed.**

"**Looks like you all did the job for us," she began, "but it seems like you missed one." She looked pointedly at Bree. Then Carlisle stepped up.**

"**I would like to speak, as I must, for Bree." Carlisle began. I quickly scanned his thoughts. **_**Goodness, Jane is so intimidating.**_

**If times weren't so rough, I would have stifled a smile. But this was no time for happy thoughts; Yet.**

"**Bree has told us some things about herself, and I have told her that she can be part of our family – to learn our lifestyles, to drink as we do, and to have a real family."**

_**What a kiss-up.**_** I heard Jane think as I swallowed back a growl. **

"**Do what you wish Carlisle, but don't come crying to the Volturi when you have a problem you can't solve by yourself, because we won't help." If Carlisle had a heartbeat, I'm sure it would have been speeding up right about now.**

"**I am sure it won't happen," Carlisle replied, "We have done our business here, and if you would be as kind as to excuse us, we will be on our way." Rosalie was already backing away, as she despised Jane, like most of us. But a halt from Emmett left her frozen in her tracks.**

"**Of course," Jane sweetly replied, "You haven't burned all of the bodies yet, and it would be splendid if we got some of the fun too. Right Felix?" She looked pointedly at him.**

"**Of course, quite splendid." Felix agreed with Jane, which quickly made her happy.**

"**In that case," Esme started, "We will be on our way. Bree? Come along." Bree hopped up and stood with our family, while at the same time staying as far from Bella as possible.**_** Wow, she smells amazing…almost too good to be true…**_** I shot her a warning glance. Even though she did not understand my relationship with Bella, or anything else about us for that matter, she ceased. As we ran our way back to the house, I thought of how many things we had to tell Bree – how long it would take to tell her everything. We were in for one long night.**

_Okay! That's It! I hope you guys liked it – Review please; if I get a few I'll continue on in the story, but if not there won't be a point :( Please R&R! x Love You all x_


	2. Explanation

_Hey Guys x I still haven't got any reviews, so please send your comments in! Sorry the last chapter was short, it was pretty much just the introduction x Thanks!_

_*NOTE* I know I said last chapter that it will be Jaspers POV, But I'm going to change it to Bree's POV. Thank You!_

_*Stephanie Meyer Owns All Things Twilight*_

**Chapter 2 - Explanation**

_Bree's POV_

**Looking around the Cullens' house, it was hard to believe that I was alive. Just hours ago my fate was in the hands of Carlisle, who was presumably their leader. I guess I should be thankful that my life has been spared, but I can't help but wonder what will happen next. The Cullens' house was amazing – it was a wide, open spaced, cosy house with white walls and lots of little things you could look at; I wouldn't easily be able to become bored while in a place like this. They also had a porch at the front of their house, which I wanted to see some more, but as they ushered me into the house I didn't have any time to spare.**

**Through all of this I was trying to put the scorching thirst to the back of my mind. Every time I had just a tiny scent of the human, my throat would burn uncontrollably and I would lose my cool, forcing the Cullens to become even more careful with the strange human. But now, I have cut off my sense of smell, so any trouble with my new family can be excused. They sat me down on a large white sofa, while the small, pixie like girl escorted the human out of the house. The burly man with short black hair stood behind the couch with the blonde haired male, probably there as a precaution in case I would strike. Not that I would ever let myself go like that. Risking a chance with a real family? No way! The light brown haired boy – probably the youngest of the group – stood in front of me, accompanied by the leader (as I presumed) and the two remaining women – the blonde beautiful one and the oldest female sat in another couch, close to the door. In presumably two minutes, the pixie haired girl came dancing into the room.**

"**Right," said the leader, "Bree. Firstly, we would like to know things about yourself and your past life, and only then will we tell you about ourselves. Please, start."**

**I took a deep breath, forcing myself to remember those hard times, looked the leader straight in the eye, and began.**

"**As you all know, I'm Bree," I started, "But what you don't know is – my human life was a disaster. My mother, Sienna, died from a car accident when I was four years old. Everybody presumed it was an accident, that nobody was behind the death. But by the time I reached ten years old, I understood everything." I could feel my eyes were full of sadness, and I thought that everybody else saw this, as they all relaxed slightly at the beginning of my story. All except one – the light brown haired boy sitting with the leader.**

"**My father, who's name was John, physically abused me each day, claiming that I was not his daughter, that he was forced to look after me. He always spoke about my mother like she was nothing, even after her death. And when she died, he spoke like he was pleased about it, like he knew something nobody else did. My father kept a diary – he never let anyone read it, and he kept a lock on it that not even a professional lock picker could get through. One night, in the middle of winter, he fell asleep while writing it in front of the fireplace. As I walked past him, I saw that the lock wasn't in place and seized the opportunity. I read his diary, and knew everything. But nobody would believe me." I looked down, my cold, granite body aching from the memories. For a split second, I was afraid I wasn't able to go on.**

"**And what did he write?" The leader asked me, obviously intrigued with my story.**

"**Please, continue child."**

**I took a deep breath once again, and continued.**

"**I read that he had planned my mothers' death, that he was the one in the other car, that he was the one that rammed into my mother. He had fled the scene once he saw that my mother wasn't going to survive." I choked up a bit at the last part of the sentence, but carried on as I saw everybody's eyes boring into mine.**

"**After I read the whole of his diary, I ran away. Not even bothering to pack, afraid that I was next on his list. I tried telling the police, but they just reassure me that the death was clean, and that no man would ever do that kind of thing to his wife. So after arguing for some time with them, I took off to the streets. I was only wondering a couple of days - searching for food in trashcans, curling up in a ball in the cold nights – until Riley found me. I thought I had died and gone to hell when I saw his eyes, but he slung me over his shoulder and took me to their camp. He explained how they planned to ambush you, and what he was before he turned me into this. The pain – was excruciating. I never felt anything like it. The burning, the fire, the heat…" I couldn't go any further. It was too painful.**

"**So, when you woke up as one of us," said the boy standing next to the leader, speaking for the first time, "Did Riley tell you anything about your master, Victoria?" I could tell he despised her – which everyone did. They all became tense as soon as her name was said.**

"**Yes." I replied. "I was his favourite, and for some time I thought I was his love. Until I found out his heart was set on Victoria. But all he told me was that Victoria was trying to avenge a death on a human. I'm supposing it was the brunette that was here earlier?" Just thinking about her made my mouth water, venom swelling up in my mouth – when a heard a loud growl from the boy.**

"**Control your thoughts, child," he warned me, "Or I will silence them forever." I couldn't understand – how did he know what I was thinking? I was confused, but I silenced myself anyway.**

"**Edward!" hissed the leader, "Do not speak to one of your family like that!" For the first time, the blonde female in the couch close to the door spoke.**

"**She is not one of us yet," she started, "she has told us about herself, but we have not said anything about ourselves to her yet. I say we kill her." I was petrified. She was beautiful on the outside, but absolutely hideous on the inside. I heard Edward snigger.**

"**No matter how good that might sound Rosalie," said Edward, "I don't think that is a good idea. After all, we did promise we'd tell her about us." He looked at the woman sitting next to Rosalie.**

"**Esme, I think you should start. I think we should fill her in on everything – let her know who she's dealing with." I still wasn't sure about Edward. I couldn't understand whether he was a good guy or a bad guy, but I had a feeling I was sure to find out something.**

"**Okay dear," the woman - Esme, said, "Well, as you probably have just found out, my name is Esme, and I'm, well, the 'Mother' of the family. Sadly, I don't have any special powers, but I'm loving!" I chose that so far, she was my favourite. She seemed kind, loving and gentle. Hopefully the rest wouldn't be that much worse than her!**

"**I'm Rosalie," began the blonde next to Esme, "And I don't like you. No matter whether I'm against it or not, I have to tell you about myself, so here goes: I'm beautiful, and I'm mates with Emmett, so don't try anything. I don't have any special abilities, but I can kill," she looked pointedly at me, "If necessary. That's all." She smiled, and looked across to the leader, motioning him with her hand for him to begin. He looked at me warmly.**

"**I'm Carlisle, I work as a public doctor, and I'm mates with Esme, whom I love dearly. I too, have no special ability -" **

"**Oh please," said Edward, "You do have an ability – amazing self control? Forgotten about that?" I was wondering how he could be a doctor without having a superior amount of control – since there's so much blood to possibly break your focus and…. Human….blood….**

"**Control, child," snapped Edward. "You have to learn how to control yourself." I looked apologetically towards everybody, getting some forgiving looks and some glares. I search everybody's faces except for the ones behind me. I hadn't yet heard from them and was quite intimidated.**

"**I guess I'll carry on then," said Edward, "I can read minds – but only the thoughts that are going through a persons mind at the same time, and I am able to hear thoughts from afar as well. I am in love with Bella, the human you have seen earlier on." So that explains how he always comments on my thoughts – and falling for a human! How can he have the restraint? I definitely wouldn't be able to have that kind of control, I'd probably rip her head –**

"**I have told you several times," he growled, "Control what you think about. I'm losing my patience with you, and I won't have the restraint to hold back if I get a chance to swipe at you, so -"**

"**I guess I'll go next," said the pixie-like girl, while shooting at warning glance at Edward, "I'm Alice!" she said as she danced over towards him.**

"**I can see the future, but my visions depend on the decision of a certain person – therefore, they can always change! I love shopping, dancing, and anything to do with parties!" Then she looked lovingly into one of the males' eyes behind me. As I turned around, I saw she was staring at the blonde haired boy.**

"**My mate is Jasper – I don't know what I'd do without him." I decided to turn my hips so I could see the boys behind me as well as everyone else.**

"**I guess I'll be talking next," said the blonde, Jasper. "Um, I'm Jasper, and I can control and feel other peoples' emotions. It's quite basic, nothing too complicated. I'm the newest member to this family, so it's not that easy for me, either, surviving on animals' blood. But if I can do it, I'm sure you'll be able to as well." He seemed like he did care for me in a friendship way, but then I saw a glimmer of an act in his eyes. I guessed that he was hoping I would mess up, and kill humans while I try to live like them so that he won't feel like the weakest. But then again, I was new, what did I know?**

"**Right on the dot, Bree," said Edward. Wow, Jasper was easy to figure out!**

"**Well," said the burly boy, standing next to Jasper, "I'm the last, but certainly not the least!" **

"**You've got that right," commented Rosalie, winking at the boy. I was guessing that the last family member was the one named Emmett.**

"**So," he began, looking at me, "I'm Emmett, and I could rip you to pieces! But I won't do that, since you're my sister now!" Rosalie hissed at that comment, but ignoring her, Emmett made me feel really loved. Like my family was full once again, without the lies and the manipulation. This was how it was supposed to be.**

"**So now you know everyone," said Carlisle, focusing on me. "I guess all that is left now, is to meet Bella!"**

"**No!" growled Edward, "She won't go anywhere near Bella. I won't allow it!" He was still hissing loudly, and glaring at Carlisle for even bringing up something like that.**

"**I appreciate the thought Carlisle," I started, "But I don't have that kind of restraint! I don't want to be rude, and I see how much Edward loves Bella, But I wouldn't be able to stop myself from killing her!" I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I met Bella at this point. The thirst would be too much to bear, and I would probably end up breaking Edward's heart; And then he'd rip me to shreds. Reading my thoughts, Edward relaxed as he saw that I understood the situation.**

"**Then we'll wait a couple of months," suggested Emmett, "You know, till Bree gets her hunger under control, and only then she'll meet Bella! I can't wait to see Bella's face!" I looked around as Carlisle and Edward took this in.**

"**I guess she can," Edward said, finally, "As long as Bree is completely in control of her senses. Nothing matters more than Bella's safety." I never knew it was possible for a vampire to love a human so much. I never even believed that type of affair was a choice in mythical world.**

"**Well believe it," Edward replied to my thoughts, shattering them completely.**

"**Well," said Carlisle as he turned to face me. "I believe the date for you meeting Bella is set." No matter how much the thirst flared at the back of my throat, I couldn't help but feel that the friendship with Bella that was soon scheduled was going to turn into something huge.**


	3. 1st Chance

_Still no reviews…__ please comment – it will give me the confidence to write more…..thank you! X_

_Brees POV _

**Within the next couple of months I just stuck to their regime. Hunting was difficult in the beginning, since my thirst was uncontrollable and pulling me towards human blood. But after awhile it settled down and my eyes started to turn amber, but by now they were a gorgeous golden brown. They haven't trusted me to be around a human yet, but I'm pretty sure I can control myself. When ****Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice went to school, I stayed home with Esme, since Carlisle had to go to work. I hardly ever saw Edward, because he was always with the human, at her house. Obviously she couldn't come over here, or I'd lose control and attack her – well, that's what they thought. Snapping back into the present, I heard the sound of Emmett's jeep approach the driveway. A couple of seconds after that she heard a low murmur of a conversation at the bottom of the stairs. **

"**I really don't think this is a good idea, Carlisle." It was Edward, softly arguing with Carlisle, obviou****sly not wanting somebody to hear the conversation.**

"**Edward, you know this is important," argued Carlisle, "They have to meet sooner or later, even -"**

"**Well I'm quite certain later is better than sooner in this situation." Edward was still arguing with Carlisle. I had a bad feeling that this had something to do with me.**

"**Edward, it's time." Whatever Carlisle was trying to convince Edward, it seemed pretty important. My curiosity got the better of me and I found myself walking through the bedroom door and creeping towards the top of the stairs.**

"**Why do we have to do this?" asked Edward, "We don't have to tell Bree, she doesn't know we were planning this – we could all turn around and forget we ever had this idea." To my disappointment, my luck had run out, and the floorboards beneath my feet creaked as I shifted my weight so they wouldn't be able to see me. There heads whipped round to the spot where I was hiding, and I knew there was no way for me to get out of eavesdropping on them. So I came out of my hiding place, behind the wall, and faced them. I saw guilt in Edwards' eyes, probably because he didn't think anybody had heard his idea. The door swung open and Emmett stepped through.**

"**Come on guys!" He boomed, "Bella's, like, hyperventilating! If they don't meet now, she'll pass out from stress!" As I knew Emmett, hyperventilating was a pretty big word for him. But I concentrated on the issue at hand….which was what? Were they saying I was going to meet the human? Not that I was****n't able to but….**

"**Don't joke around, Emmett," Edward growled at his brother, "Or I'll rip you to shreds." Now that was scary, especially coming from Edward. But Emmett just waved it off and laughed hysterically.**

"**Ha! Of course you will bro, course you will!" replied Emmett, still chortling from Edwards' comment, "That's a good one." Then his face went straight and serious. "No, really, can Bella come in now? She really is hyperventilating, and the cars' starting to smell." He broke into a grin.**

"**Wait," I said, "I'm meeting Bella? The human?" I was surprised it was so soon, I would have thought they would have at least given me a few days' notice.**

"**Yeah, why not?" replied Emmett, "Didn't you know?....Oh." He met Edward's deathly gaze and understood, finally.**

"**You didn't tell her yet…..WELL. No matter, I'm bringing her in – My car wasn't cheap, you know." He ran outside, and I heard him open the door to his jeep.**

"**You better behave yourself," threatened Edward, staring at me, "Or we'll be onto you fast…Then send you to the Volturi." He smiled, flashing his devilish teeth.**

"**Enough." Carlisle said firmly. "Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are bringing Bella in now." Jasper and Rosalie came in, Jasper standing behind me, probably in case I lose control, and Rosalie stood near to the door, giving me evils the whole time. Our friendship hadn't grown since the first time I came, but then again, I didn't think she got along well with anyone – apart from Emmett. Edward then went towards the door, guiding a very fragile, delicious looking human. In response to my thoughts, he snapped his head up and hissed furiously at me. Edward brought Bella in front of me, but several meters away, with his hand around her waist as a precaution – or lovingly, or maybe even both – I couldn't tell.**

"**Hey, I'm Bella," She started, "But you probably already know that." She looked nervous, but also expecting an answer. I stopped breathing as soon as she walked through the door, but since I had to speak to her, I closed my eyes, concentrated hard, and took a deep breath. Too bad I didn't concentrate enough. The thirst at the back of my throat flared up as I snapped my eyes open in anguish. Venom filled my mouth, and determined to cool the searing hot flames in my throat, I lunged, head first, teeth bared straight at her throat. Then something pulled me hard by my ankles in mid air, and, desperate to get my kill, I hopelessly threw my hand out. To my luck, my nails connected with her soft skin, and I saw delicious, warm, crimson blood trickling vigorously down her thigh. That was all I was able to see. As Jasper pulled me back, he let go of my leg and I went flying through the air, and, after a moment, I collided with the wall. I growled viciously and jumped up to my feet. Furious with Jasper for taking away the crimson heaven, I dived at him, aiming for his forearm. But he was quick – he grabbed the collar of my shirt, and flung me into the lamp standing on the closest table. I skidded to a halt on the floor, covered in glass. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice take Bella outside.**

_NO! She smelt so delicious! I couldn't let her get away…._

**I rushed to my feet and ran after them, determined not to let them get away. But Edward was having none of that – he attacked me from the side, and pulled my hair. I screamed out in pain, and swung blindly at him, since the te****ars in my eyes was affecting my sight. He easily dodged and punched me in the gut, sending me to my knees. He grabbed my head and forced me to look at him, but my eyes kept on darting around the room – Bella wasn't there.**

"**Bree!" He shouted, "Look at me, for Gods' sake! RELAX! Don't make me hurt you more than I have already!" That snapped me back into my senses – Edward wouldn't hold back, especially if it was to protect his love. I only just understood what I had done – I gasped.**

"**I – I'm sorry!" I started, "Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear -"**

"**I don't care." Edward said. "I warned Carlisle that you weren't ready, but nobody believed me. You're lucky nobody got hurt." Carlisle stepped forward.**

"**I thought she was able to keep herself under control!" said Carlisle, "What happened Bree?! If you weren't ready, you should have told us!"**

"**Carlisle," said Alice, as she stepped through the door, "Bella's bleeding badly – you need to help, quick!" Carlisle went outside with Alice, and I could faintly smell the blood. I was horrified at myself for attacking her in that way, I couldn't believe I did it myself. Everybody was silent, so this was my time to try and apologise to Bella. Obviously they wouldn't let me say it to her in person, so I decided to shout – hopefully she'd hear me. I guessed she was a couple of meters in front of the house.**

"**I'M SO SORRY BELLA!" I screamed. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme looked absolutely shocked. Some looked shaken.**

"**I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOU!" I shouted again, "I DIDN'T WANT TO DO WHAT I DID – I SWEAR!" I was about to lose it – if I could cry, I would. I really thought Bella and I could be good friends, but I just guess it wasn't meant to be.**

"**Bree?" Alice came back into the room, her eyes set on me. "Um, well, first of all – We heard you, so don't worry. And Bella really liked your enthusiasm, so she wants to try and meet you again." **

"**Really?" I shrieked, I was so high – so excited, so happy she would give me another chance.**

"**Oh, Alice thank you! And thank Bella too, and -" Alice cut me off with a wave of her hand.**

"**Edward isn't happy with the idea at all. You have to speak with him." She looked at me straight in the eyes, to make sure I understood.  
"But, he won't let me! He didn't trust me this time, let alone the next!"**

**I was close to breaking down again. I let my self get excited, just for it to end up in pain.**

"**Wait," said Emmett, speaking or the first time after the incident, "I think I have an idea."**

_And that was it! I want to say thanks to 'Mi Vampiro Hermana' – You know who you are! :D Please, please, please review! You guys are the ones who help me with the stories!_

_Thanks x Emmetts-Girl x 3_


	4. Riley Returns

_Hey Guys :) Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, Skateboarding has kind of overtaken my life…:P ANYWAY, hope you guys enjoy the next chapter xxx_

_**Bree's POV**_

Emmett's idea was really, really bad. He thought that Bella meeting me while she was on another side of the window was a good idea….but it wasn't. So here I am, 2 months later, sitting on my bed. Still thinking of a way I could meet Bella. My eyes were now amber, just like the rest of theirs, so I could now officially pass as a Cullen. Bree Cullen….It sounded so much better than Bree Tanner.. It sounded like a fresh start.

"We're going to hunt." Edward said to me. He was downstairs, and he spoke silently, but I could still hear him. As usual, he had hatred in his voice.

"I am leaving Bella here with Alice, so don't try anything that will make me rip you apart; I won't hesitate." I sighed. He was always so ignorant towards me…Just because I almost killed his girlfriend; Okay, that was a bad example. A couple of seconds later I heard the vampires flit from the house. I didn't know what to do. I was so bored, but I couldn't go downstairs because Bella was there. I sighed again. Sometimes it really sucked being a vampire. How ironic was that? Sucked…Like, vampire sucked….I wonder how –

"Hello? …Bree?" It was Bella. I didn't know what to do….Was I supposed to answer? Or should I ignore her?

"Bree, open the door," said Alice, "I'm with Bella." I stood up and walked slowly to the door. I hesitantly rested my hand on the doorknob.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked. I heard Alice sigh.

"Just open the door, Bree." I twisted the knob and the door slowly swung open. Alice stood in front of me, with Bella behind her. Her human scent instantly hit me, but somehow, I controlled the urge to rip her neck apart and suck the crimson life out of her. Wow, talk about vivid thoughts.

"I know you can keep yourself under control," said Bella, "I don't really agree with Edwards' decisions on this." I took a couple of steps back, just as a precaution. I really didn't want to hurt Bella; I wanted to be her friend, I wanted to know her.

"Neither do I," I told her. I knew my eyes were bugging out of my head, but I couldn't stop it. I was still so shocked that Bella was here before me, alive. I was controlling myself!

"So…" Bella began, "Alice told me a little bit about you. I'm really sorry about your mom." She started to give me a pitiful look, so I quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, no, it's okay, don't worry," I replied, "This isn't really a subject that I like to talk about - "

"I'm sorry," Bella quickly cut me off, "I didn't mean to start this out badly," She cast her gaze down to her shoes.

"Don't worry about it," I told her, "Hey, come and sit down with me, you can tell me a little about yourself." She made her way over to the bed and slowly sat down, while I sat down next to her. I saw Alice quickly leave, even though I could still hear her outside the bedroom door. Probably making sure I wouldn't attack Bella. So, for the next 3 hours or so, we just talked. She told me about her family, her likes, dislikes, and I told her about my human life. We got along great! We really became close. It was so easy to speak to her, it was like she'd gone through everything I'd gone through. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Edward stood under the frame, staring at me with huge, angry eyes.

"Edward!" Alice shouted, "What's the problem?" She joined him at the door. "See? They're fine. I told you Bree could control herself."

Edward moved slowly towards Bella. "Bella, come with me."

She stared, shocked, at Edward.

"Hello to you too." She told him. "Edward, everything's fine! I've been sitting here for the past three hours, and nothing has happened! Bree is wonderful, and totally composed. You should give her more credit."

Edward turned on Alice, completely furious.

"You left them here, alone, FOR THREE HOURS?" Edward was deathly still, but that didn't make him any less scarier.

"Edward, can you not see that they are okay?" Alice replied. "You keep making such a big deal out of it! What's the problem? You just want Bella all to yourself? Or do you just hate Bree?" Edward calmed down, and turned towards me.

"Hate is a strong word." He began, focusing on me, "I just strongly dislike you. I apologise for my rudeness, but I don't think it was a good idea for you and Bella to meet without permission." I stared at him.

"You wouldn't have let us." I said quietly.

"Yes, that's true." He replied. Suddenly, Carlisle appeared with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hiya, Bella!" Emmett boomed. "Oh LOOK! You met Bree again! …. And survived! Congratulations, guys!" Carlisle playfully slapped Emmetts shoulder.

"Finally, we can all live together in peace," Carlisle said with an enormous smile on his face. "Come, let us go downstairs together and celebrate." Alice just lit up.

"A party?" She squealed, while Carlisle shook his head.

"No, Alice," He replied, "We can just have a nice family gathering." Everyone left apart from Edward, Bella and me.

"It's really nice to finally get to know you, Bella" I said with a smile on my face. She stared at me with her huge brown eyes while Edward took her hand and led her downstairs. I slowly followed them down.

Their idea of a family gathering was tremendously loud music and a lot of dancing. So, not a party, … but a party. Throughout most of the night, I sat next to Bella. Edward was on the other side, of course, staring at Bella all the while. I stood up and sat next to Alice.

"I thought Carlisle said we weren't going to have a party?" I asked her, still a bit confused.

"Well, yes. You think this is a party?" She answered, stricken, "You really need to see my work!" She laughed then, and I joined her. It was a nice sound…harmony, peace. And at that same time, her face became completely still, and any animation that used to be there was gone.

"Alice?" I said, "What do you see? What is it?" After a few seconds, Alice's eyes focused on me.

"Riley." Everyone jumped up.

"Riley?" Edward asked, "Oh.." Alice slowly stood up.

"He's coming." She told everyone. "Here. And he looks mad."

"HAA," laughed Emmett, "He can just TRY and get past me." Alice looked at her brother.

"Emmett, this isn't a joke!" she shouted at him, frustrated. "What do we do?" Everyone was silent, apart from Edward.

"We kill him." He said. Carlisle painfully gazed at Edward. "Well, what else do we do?" Edward continued, "He's a maniac! He has to be killed. That's it."

"He's coming!" Shouted Alice, "Mere seconds are left!" I didn't know what to think. Riley? Coming here? Why? What did he want? I used to have feelings for him, but now… I don't know what I feel for him…..hatred? I heard the fast pace of footsteps edging closer to the house.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" Shouted Emmett, "Alice, You stay in here with Bella!"

We all ran outside, and stood our ground in front of the house….Just as Riley came walking through the trees, and stopped in front of us all.

"Riley…" I whispered. I hadn't seen him in moths, but he looked the same as always….completely beautiful. He looked at everybody's face, one by one, and landed on mine. He stared at me.

"Bree." He said. Emmett growled. Riley ignored him. "You traitor," he continued, "First I thought you were just using them, and I was waiting for you to come back to me! But you never did. You're like a puppy. And I thought I had feelings for you!"

I couldn't understand….

"Feelings?" I shouted back, "You are such a liar! You loved Victoria, and nobody else! So don't stand there and lie to my face. I'm a Cullen now. This is my family!"

"Why are we even talking to you?" Edward said, "Revenge has come your way. Get ready for death." Riley started to laugh…softly at first, but then he started to laugh so hard that if he wasn't a vampire…he would have been crying.

"You?" he said, "Kill me? You MUST be joking. No, I didn't come here to fight…much. I want to talk to Bree."

"No way." Edward replied.

"No way." Riley mimicked. "What, you afraid she'll leave your side? That she'll run away with me and become mates? No. That dream of mine was long ago shattered." I flinched. He dreamt of that? He really did have feelings for me…..And….I had feelings for him! Oh god, I had feelings for Riley! This isn't good, this isn't good…Edward looked at me, confused. I quickly thought of something else, like…blood.

"BREE." Riley screamed at me, "Why won't you talk to me? Why do you let these…._owners_ push you around? Don't I deserve better?" I stayed silent.

"I SAID, DON'T I DESERVE BETTER?" Riley screamed at me.

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" I screamed back, "I don't know….My life is perfectly fine at the moment….Don't come and wreck it….Please."_ Even though it would be amazing if you did…._What? What was I thinking? Edward stared at me. _Go away….Even though it would be amazing if you did go away…._I quickly covered up. That's crazy talk! I don't want that!...Do I?

"Riley," Carlisle started, "Leave now, and we won't be forced to kill you. Please, leave."

"Carlisle,"….Esme caressed him.

"No." Said Edward. "We kill him, end of."

"Oh Edward," Smiled Riley, "You never fail to make me laugh. So Bree…I know you still have feelings for me….It could still work out."

"You think SHE likes YOU?" Rosalie laughed, "Even though I don't really like her, I KNOW she can do way better than you." Riley glared at her.

"Yes, because you would know SO MUCH," Riley answered, "Having a tree as a mate. Having fun there?" Riley started to laugh again.

"You won't be laughing when this TREE rips you to pieces." Emmett boomed, "Just TRY and get out of my death grip!" Emmett ran towards Riley, the idea of killing just shining in his eyes.

"WAIT, NO STOP!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me, and Emmett stopped and turned towards me. Riley smiled. Why did I just say that?

"What?" Emmett asked. "Are you sticking up for that excuse of a vampire?"

Riley glared at him.

"Speak for yourself." Riley said. "See? I told you Bree liked me…I can so tell. WELL you have some explaining to do, don't you? When you're ready, come find me." And with that, Riley ran into the trees, and everyone stood still. Edward stared at me. "You love him, don't you?" Asked Esme.

"I don't…"I began, "I don't…love him. I swear, I don't. I just didn't think it was a good idea for you to kill him….here and now." I fumbled quickly for an excuse.

"Why not?" Shouted Emmett, "He would've been dead by now!" Everyone looked confused.

"It's because Bella would hear everything." Alice said as she came out of the house.

"She could hear the whole conversation anyway! Bree was worried for Bella, and I saw that. So you can all lay off!"

"Are you kidding?" Emmett asked, "I'm not missing out on a fight! I'm going after him." Emmett ran into the trees after Riley. Edward stared at Alice, but after a couple of seconds nodded his head and turned back to everyone else.

"I'm going to and help Emmet," He began. "We'll be back soon." Edward turned and ran after Emmett and Riley. After a moments hesitation, everyone else piled into the house, apart from me and Alice, who were left standing outside.

"I saw you." She told me. "I saw you with him, sleeping in the same bed, someplace far away."

"What?" I asked, "I wasn't even planning to -"

"I know how you feel about him." She continued. "You better get over him, and pull your act together, because if Edward finds this out, you'll be kicked out of the house for good. Do you understand?" I stared at her. Would I be able to overcome my feeling for Riley? I sincerely doubted it…but I'd try.

"Yes." I replied, "I'll fix up, I promise."

"Good." She said. "Let's go inside, before they start to think something's going on. So we went into the house and rejoined our family, waiting for Edward and Emmett to come back home.

_Okay, hope you guys liked it x Sorry again that it took me SO LONG….i started to skateboard, and I just had no time….I'll try to keep updating x_

_I wanna say thanks to __**anymousse rox**__ for giving me tips on how to improve my story :) That really helped me :) If anyone else has any ideas, please say!_

_Thanks guys, love you all for reading and supporting x_


	5. Bedroom Tracks

_Okay everyone…_

_I am SO. Sorry for not writing for so long :( But I'm going to say, I've been skateboarding so much, and to be honest, I kind of forgot about this story…_

_BUT I've read over it again, And I'm going to continue :)_

_Thank you all so much for all the reviews, Love you guys :)_

_It's been almost a year since I last wrote, So hopefully my grammar and punctuation has improved ;] xx_

**Bree's POV**

"When will they be back?" Bella asked nervously.

"Two minutes," replied Alice, "Stop worrying! Everything will be okay." Alice gave her a loving smile, stood up, and looked at Jasper. He gave a small nod, and Bella's shoulders relaxed, and she gave a huge sigh.

"Stop it, Jasper." She said, in a metronome voice.

I was standing, amongst my family, after the scene with Riley. I didn't know where he was, or whether he was alive. He still loved me….Oh, what to do?

"They're almost here," whispered Alice.

There was an eerie silence, where everyone stared at the door, waiting for the vampires flit in.

Seconds past.

"AHHH It's all YOUR fault, Edward!" Shouted Emmett as he came in. "If you hadn't distracted me, he would have been dead!" Edward walked straight up to Bella, took hold of her gently, and kissed her softly on the lips. I looked away. I didn't want to think about what I was imagining about Riley.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, staring into her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Bella replied. A silence followed.

"So…What happened?" Jasper broke the ice. "I take it he's still alive?"

Edward stood up. "Oh, he's as alive as he'll ever be." His face turned into a frown. "He escaped, the little kid."

"It's alright, we'll track him another day," Emmett said, "He won't come back here, that's for sure. We definitely chased him out of our grounds." He winked at Rosalie. She walked towards him, and they held each other in embrace. I felt a spark of anxiety as I realised something. Everyone here had a mate. Everyone here was in love. All apart from me. Then a terrible question came into my head….Would I die alone?

"Of course not, Bree," Edward looked at me, "We all have a chance. If I did, you will too."

Alice looked at me and lifted her eyebrows. I knew she meant Riley, so I nodded back.

"I think I'm just going to go upstairs," I said to everyone.

"We're going to hunt soon, Bree, would you like to come along?" asked Carlisle. "We're going a bit further down though, Bears are coming into season."

I looked at the loving father figure.

"No, I'll stay here for today." I wasn't in the mood for hunting. No way.

"Well, I'm going to drop Bella off at her dads', so you're going to be alone," Alice said. "You gonna be okay?"

Everyone stared at me, with pity in their eyes. They knew that I was hurting, but they all trusted me to pick the right choice. To hate Riley, and if I didn't pick correctly, yeah, that's me gone.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," I replied. They continued to stare. "I'm serious! Go on," I chuckled, and made my way up the stairs, slowly and thoughtfully.

"Alright then," I heard Jasper say, "We're all off."

I got to the top of the stairs, and swivelled on my heel to face them.

"Okay, Have fun," I replied. My voice sounded dead. It didn't sound like me at all. I continued on my way to my bedroom, slowly, purposefully. I heard the quick movement of shuffling feet, and then the door closed. I was on my own. I got to my bedroom, shut the door, and sat on my bed. I closed my eyes, and made sure that the picture of Riley was far from my mind. I knew Edward would be able to see it if I let it slip. I lay down on my back, and stared at the ceiling. Seconds went by, then minutes, and then hours. By this time, the family would be too far away for Edward to hear my thoughts…

Where was Riley? Was he far away? I didn't even know what to think when it came to him. Yes, he was a bad guy. Yes, He's a terrible person. But do I love him? I didn't know the answer to that. His image swam in front of my mind. His piercing eyes, staring into mine….

I sat up. I heard something. Outside.

_Crack._

There it was again. I could smell it was a vampire, but if it wanted to be silent, it would be. So, whoever it was that was out there – They wanted me to hear them?

The vampire jumped on my ledge, threw the window open and dived through. I sprang from the bed onto my feet, ready for combat if a threat was shown.

But there was no threat. There was Riley.

"Hey babe," He winked at me. I stared at him and said nothing. He continued,

"You know everything I said before, outside? Yeah, don't listen to that, I had to say it, you were surrounded by Cullens!" I continued to stare. I had no idea what to think.

"Get out." My voice was stone cold.

"Ahh," he said to me, "Don't be like that." He paused, and stared intently at me. Then his voice and whole expression changed. His eyes softened, his jaw relaxed, and he transformed from the cocky, rude boy I knew, to the one I wished he was.

"Can't we just talk?" he whispered.

And it was then that it happened. I fell, hard and fast, in love with him. It hit me like a boulder in my gut. He must have seen something, because he quickly moved towards me, and stood in front of me, an inch away.

"You've realised, haven't you?" He said quietly. "We're meant to be."

I stared at him. His deep blue eyes stared back. I looked up at his face. His full, pink lips just stared at me in the face. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly. But what about the Cullens? What about my family?

"I don't.." I started, but I didn't know what to say. I loved both him and my family so much, I didn't know what to choose.

"Don't worry about them," He said to me. "At the moment, it's just you and me. Here. Now." I continued to stare at his dazzling eyes. His beautiful, perfect face.

"Riley.." I whispered. And it kicked off.

I felt his arms slide around my waist, instantly pulling me closer to him. I could feel the electric connection between us, pulling us closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stared at him.

He leaned down towards me, gazing into my eyes. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I felt his lips slowly touch mine, as they gently pushed mine open, in sync with his. His tongue slowly grazed mine, as we interlocked. I tightened my grip, and returned the touch with my tongue. I ran my tongue along his lip, and I could feel his arms tense. He started to push me backwards, toward the wall, and I felt my back collide with it. God, he felt so good. And this was so wrong….But he felt so good…

His arms tightened around my waist, and his mouth moved down towards my neck, as he started to hungrily nibble on my icy skin. I moaned in pleasure. It felt so good, I loved him so much, and he could be mine if we just ran away together….

Together, without the Cullens…

Without my family…My family. I opened my eyes and pushed him forward. He stared at me with huge, sad eyes, and I quickly felt terrible. I'd led him on.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, and continued to stare.

"No," I whispered, "This is wrong. This is so wrong. I can't do this to my family, I just can't." I looked at him. "I'm sorry Riley. I love you. But I need to remember, the Cullens saved my life."

He looked lovingly at me. "I understand," He said. "I want you to know….even when I was with Victoria, I thought of you. All the time." He took a step back. "I love you, Bree." If my heart were beating, it would have stopped. I loved him. More than I would have ever thought. He moved towards the window and jumped onto the ledge.

"I'll be back another day, when you're alone." And he jumped down. My thoughts sifted through what he had just said. Come back? No, that was too dangerous…But I do crave him…

Then a terrible though occurred to me.

Alice.

She would have seen me do that. She would have seen! How stupid! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Then another thought came into my head. His scent was all over my room, and outside.

I then started to rub my back all along my wall, and my floor, and my window ledge. I also breathed onto it to make it safe. I jumped down from my window, and paced along the area of which Riley had been, to cover his scent with mine. As I did this, I thought.

What was I going to do with Alice? And had she already told everyone? No, I didn't think so. When they all come back, I'll have to tell her about how I feel. And Riley… I thought he was terrible. But he was so loving towards me, and I could tell he was being real, I could tell by his eyes. He has two personalities. And he shares one of them with only me.

I jumped back into my room, and sat on the bed. My head was pounding from the left over adrenaline from the kiss. I looked at the wall. I remembered him pushing me up against it, making use of our intimacy. It was a good thing I stopped it while I did. I shook my head. The rest of the family were bound to be back soon. I had to stop thinking about Riley, or Edward would kill me.

Edward….

Why did he feel so strongly towards Riley? And Emmett felt that way too. Then again, No one saw the other side of Riley except for me….

I shook my head again, rid myself of any other thoughts, lay on my bed, and waited for the rest of the family to return.

_Okay, Thanks for reading guys! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and for all you Bree&Riley lovers….There's more to come!_

_Thanks for reading my chapters, guys, hope this makes up for the time we lost :)_

_Love you all 3_


End file.
